The Dare
by Plot vs. Smut
Summary: Hermione, Lavender and Ginny make an interesting dare...lots of fun, almost has a plot but just barely. transferred from my other account, lots of smuttiness. 1900 READS!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender were all sprawled on beds in the privacy of the seventh year girls' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. It was Saturday morning, the only time of the week when the rest of the house was asleep and they were free to talk girl talk without interference. Parvarti didn't like their idea of girl talk, so she elected to go down to breakfast for a few hours.

"So, have you ever…?" Lavender asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione giggled, blushed, and nodded. "With who?"

"Viktor, or course!" Hermione said. "And, no, I've never slept with Ron," she added, in answer to Ginny's questioning look. "How about you, Lav?"

"Yeah. A quick one night stand with this guy in my neighborhood at home," she said flippantly. "It wasn't very good, though. We were both inexperienced and nervous. Boring! Have you ever, Ginny?"

"Yep. But I'll never tell who," she said, grinning mischievously. "Not anyone from Hogwarts, I'll tell you that."

"While we're on the subject," Hermione said with a grin of her own. "Have you ever heard the saying 'big nose, little hose?'" The others shook their head. "It's a way of telling just by looking if a guy has a big cock of not. According to the sayings, if a guy has a big nose and big feet, he has a small cock. If he has a small nose and small feet, he has a big cock."

"Well that leaves Ron out in the cold, doesn't it?" Ginny said. "His nose and feet are enormous!"

"What say we find out?" Lavender said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I say we all make predictions about the Gryffindor guys and then we find out if they're right," she said. "The Gryffindor guys are Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville. That's one short of two for each of us."

"We can include Collin," Hermione said. "He has that tiny little turned up nose, he's probably a ten-incher."

"Okay. Hermione can find out about Ron and Harry. Ginny can take Neville and Dean. I'll get Seamus and Collin. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Wait! We need to make our predictions, remember?" Ginny pointed out.

"Well," Hermione said. "Ron has just got to be tiny! Harry, as small as his nose and feet are, must be huge."

"I'm pretty sure that Seamus is big. Collin, I can't really say. Probably big, if we're just going by the sayings," Lavender said.

"Dean I'm sure is enormous. As for Neville, I think he'll probably be sort of in the middle. Average," Ginny mused.

"Great. I'll write down the predictions, and hide them so nobody knows what we're up to. We need a time limit as to when we need to find out. I say we have to find them our by Tuesday," Hermione said astutely.

"Tuesday? But that only gives us four days!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah. Two days to get each guy into bed. It shouldn't be that hard. We're all beautiful and desirable young women," Lavender said, running her hands down her sides, accentuating her curves.

"Okay," Ginny said. "But what happens if we don't get both guys by Tuesday?" Hermione and Lavender grinned devilishly at each other.

"We'll decide that if it happens."

"Agreed."

And the three girls shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione knocked on the door to the boys' room. She knew from Harry that Ron was the only one in there. She thought he would be the easiest one to coerce, seeing as he already had a huge crush on her, and his brain was easily overridden by his package.

The door opened and Ron appeared in a pair of jeans with no shirt on. Hermione had to admire his six-pack. He smiled at her, blushing a little at his exposure, and she could barely keep herself from laughing as she noticed again how big his nose was.

"Hey, Hermione. What's up?" Ron asked happily. He couldn't keep himself from looking at her. Even though it was barely noon, she was still dressed in a flimsy, nearly see-through nightgown, her hair still sleep-tousled.

"Um, can I come in?" Hermione asked, flashing him a brilliant smile, turning on every ounce of charm she could muster.

"Sure," Ron said, flushing a little more. He went in before her and tried in vain to tidy up a bit before she could see. She followed him in, closed the door and locked it discreetly behind her. "Hermione, why'd you lock the door?" Ron asked in confusion, looking over his shoulder at her from the floor. "Are you going to attack me or something?"

"Something like that," Hermione said huskily, sauntering up to him, his eyes smoldering. Ron stood up, looking warily at her. "You like me, right, Ron?" she asked softly.

"Well, of course I do, you know that," Ron said, taking a step back. She kept advancing on him, forcing him back toward the bed.

"How much do you like me?" she asked, even quieter still. Ron was finding this all very unnerving. He took a few more steps back and felt his knees hit something. He looked back over his shoulder quickly to see himself up against his bed. Hermione took advantage of his preoccupation and shoved him in the chest, knocking him back onto his own bed.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked in astonishment, pushing himself up on his elbows. He tried to stand but she put her hands on his shoulders to keep him down. She climbed onto the bed and straddled him, making Ron gasp in surprise.

"How much do you like me?" she asked again, more forcefully this time, but still charmingly. She could feel him getting hard under her, as confused and astounded as he was at her unusual behavior.

"Very much, but what are you doing?" he said. His body was reacting. He found this dominance and aggressiveness to be very arousing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Hermione said. She kissed him passionately, one hand on the back of his head, the other reaching down to stroke him through his jeans, making Ron moan into her mouth. "Isn't this what you've wanted for a long time, Ron?" she asked against his lips, still massaging his bulge.

"Well, yeah, but don't you think you're moving a little fast?" he asked weakly.

"Not at all," Hermione said. Hurriedly, before he could object again, she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He tried halfheartedly to bat her hands away, but she insistently tugged his jeans off of him and threw them away. She pulled his boxers down and threw them as well, stroking him gently.

She had been right after all. He was only six inches at the most. She dipped her head down and took all of him into her mouth easily, bobbing her head quickly. Ron shuddered under her. She had the fleeting notion that this was his first time, and chuckled lightly around his quivering cock, making him moan loudly. She felt he was close, and she relented.

"Hermione--" he began feebly, his eyes closed and his head resting on his shoulder.

"Ron, don't ask if I'm ready to do this," she said, pulling her nightgown over her head. He gasped when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything under it. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have come over here. Now just fuck me."

Without so much as another word, Hermione straddled him again, sliding his cock into her tight, sopping pussy to the hilt. Ron let out a strangled moan. She knew he wouldn't last long, so she road him hard, her pussy walls contracting around him tightly. She took two fingers and rubbed her hard clit in a circle furiously.

Ron spewed his seed into her after about thirty seconds, shaking and moaning loudly with release. Hermione slid off of him, pulled her nightgown back on and walked to the door.

"Sorry, Ron, but it was a one time thing," she said, as she hurried out, flashing a smile at the bemused boy still flopped out on the bed. "Tiny," she muttered as she ran to her room to bring herself to release.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny inspected the common room from the top of the stairs and, seeing only Neville in the room, quickly licked her finger and drew some fake tears down her cheeks. Neville, being as empathetic and caring as he was, was sure to fall for the sympathy trick. She was hoping it would work quickly, seeing as she was supposed to be in fifth period now. She knew that fifth period for Neville would have been Herbology, but his marks were so good in that class that he wasn't required to go anymore.

Ginny traipsed heavily down the stairs and plopped down next to her prey at a table in a corner of the empty common room. He looked up and smiled at her before seeing the redness in her eyes--she had rubbed them hard and lined them in pink eyeliner--and then frowned in concern, pushing his extra credit charms essay off to the side for later.

"Hey, Gin, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly. "You look like you've been crying. Are you okay?" Ginny gave him a watery smile, thanking her years of acting innocent to get out of trouble, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine," she choked out.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Neville said reassuringly. "You're like a little sister to me, and if anything's bothering you, I'm all ears."

"I'm like a little sister to you?" Ginny asked, truly touched. "That's so sweet. But I want you to answer this question with all brotherly feelings aside, more like a regular teenage boy okay?" He nodded, looking confused. "Am I pretty?" she asked earnestly. She could see that the question upset him a bit.

"Well, of course, Ginny. You're beautiful, but why are you asking me?" he said. "Did someone say something to you? Ginny, you are a wonderful and beautiful young woman and nothing anyone says can make that any less true."

"Thanks, but I was just wondering if…if you liked me," she said hesitantly, turning her charm on full blast as discreetly as she could.

"L-liked you?" Neville repeated, his voice sounding a little choked. Ginny smiled inwardly; the pressure was getting to him. "In what way exactly?"

"This way," she said, leaning forward and kissing him passionately. Neville stiffened, shocked at her actions. He was too stunned by her forwardness to react for a moment, but Ginny waited patiently for him to begin kissing her back. Eventually, her skill and determination won out over his objections and he did indeed begin to kiss her back, heatedly, nonetheless. When she pulled back, she could see a tent beginning in his khaki pants.

"Yes, Ginny, I would have to say I do like you like that," Neville panted, just looking at her. She smiled that predatory smile at him.

"Good. Then you won't mind if I do this," she said. She placed her hand on his crotch, making him gasp loudly. "Or this." She began to stroke him through his pants. He moaned, trying desperately to protest, but his objections died in his throat as she pressed harder against his hard-on. When she began unbuckling his belt, though, he stilled her hand with his.

"Ginny, what exactly are you doing?" he asked weakly. He knew that if she was as good at what he knew she was trying to do as she was at kissing, he would never be able to resist her for long. "Are you sure you know what you want?"

"Of course I do, Neville," she said. "And I obviously want you. Yes, I'm sure I want to do this. It's not my first time, so it's not like you would hurt me, or anything. There are no risks, no obligations unless you want any, and no witnesses. It doesn't bother me, and it obviously doesn't bother you. So, come on," she said, pulling his hand and dragging him over to the couch by the fire.

Ginny removed his belt and unzipped his pants so fast that he didn't have time to say anything else about the matter. She knelt in front of him, tugging hard on his pants until they slid down enough for her to extricate his erection from boxers. She was right in her prediction. He was extraordinary, but he was small. Around seven and a half, eight inches, around average for a guy of his age. Before he could do anything, she took him in her mouth.

Neville gasped as the warm wetness surrounded him. He had never had a blowjob before, and his first time had been clumsy and unsatisfying, so this was a new sensation entirely. It was a quality bj, that much he could tell as Ginny ran her tongue along the ridge on the underside of his cock, sucking gently on the head as she pulled back. She prided herself on her deepthroating prowess, which she demonstrated to full effect as she sucked down almost all of him into her throat, letting herself gag around him.

He moaned loudly as her throat convulsed around him, tangling his fingers in the shining fiery hair of the vixen between his legs, his eyes closed and his breath coming in short gasps. He could feel the cum rising along his shaft, his balls tightening in preparation. Ginny fondled and rolled his balls in her hand, giving him one last hard suck before he exploded in her mouth. She sucked and swallowed down every last drop of his cum, wiping her mouth as she climbed up to straddle his lap.

"Now it's my turn," she said huskily. She quickly discarded of her button-up blouse and bra, exposing herself to him. She placed his hands on her breasts, showing him how to knead and tweak them just right. He followed her murmured instructions, repeating his actions whenever she moaned like that, deep and feral. "Now try this," she said, guiding his hands below the hem of her school skirt. He was astounded to find that she wasn't wearing anything under it.

He ran his fingers lightly over her clit, brushing his nails over it. She shivered, hissing through her teeth when he slowly inserted a finger into her. He caressed her insides, slowly pulling his finger out and inserting another with it. He added another, and then another, making Ginny thrash as waves of pleasure coursed through her. He pushed his fingers in and out of her quickly, speeding up when she ordered him to.

"Oh, Neville," she panted, grinding her hips down on his hand, "I need to feel you in me. Fuck me, Neville, please!" She stood up, reluctantly letting his fingers slide out of her, and helped remove all of his clothing. She left her skirt on, just for the kinkiness of it. She allowed Neville to lay her down on the rug in front of the fire, opening herself to him and helping to guide his cock to her waiting well.

He slid into her slowly, awkwardly, gasping in pleasure at the wet tightness of her pussy. He hissed as he sat himself to the balls. Ginny wiggled her hips and he pulled out slowly, feeling her tight walls caress his full length. "Oh, fuck, Neville," Ginny panted. "Faster, please, Nev, oh please." Obligingly, he sped up his thrusts, pushing into her a little faster. The friction was incredible, stroking him. "Shit, Nev! Harder, oh god, harder!"

Neville began to slam into Ginny faster, making her bounce back against the floor, her red hair cascading around her in a fan. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy and she was panting heavily. On a sudden inspiration, he lifted both her legs and placed the slender limbs on his shoulders. "OH, FUCK, NEV! FUCK ME HARDER! FASTER! LET ME FEEL THAT HARD COCK FUCK MY TIGHT PUSSY!"

Neville reamed into her as fast as he could, grunting with every thrust. "Fuck, Ginny! You feel so good! You're so tight, and so fucking hot! Oh, shit! I'm gonna fucking cum!" he warned her as he felt the hot liquid rising slowly but surely along his shaft.

"CUM IN ME, NEV! FUCK! LET ME FEEL YOU CUM IN MY HOT PUSSY!" Ginny practically screamed. He slammed into her one more time, yelling her name, and let himself go. She cried out as she felt his cock fill her one more time before coating her convulsing pussy walls with hot stick ropes of cum. He collapsed on top of her, panting. They stayed that way for a moment before he disengaged, pulling his shrinking cock from her dripping snatch.

"Wow, Gin, that was amazing," Neville said quietly, reluctantly standing up. "But people will start getting back for lunch soon, so we should probably get dressed." He helped her to her feet and handed her her clothes.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed, pulling her shirt on. "Neville, you really are a natural. But I'd like to tell you right now, because you're my friend, that this was for a dare. Not that I don't like you, and you really are a great lover, but it was still a dare." And she scampered up the stairs, hiding her face in embarrassment so that she didn't see Neville's stunned, confused and hurt face.


	4. Chapter 4

Lavender slipped into the tightest micro-miniskirt she had in her wardrobe. She'd never actually warn it--she had better taste than that--but she knew Seamus didn't have good taste at all. A bikini top. She checked her reflection. That was about as sluttish and provocative as she could possibly be without wearing lingerie. She put on her some high heels and smoky makeup, and deemed herself ready.

She strutted down the stairs to the common room, looking around for her target. She spotted him and Dean playing exploding snaps over by the fire. She made her way toward them, passing close by to make sure that Seamus saw her. She shook her hips more than usual as she walked by them, and she could feel his eyes on her ass. She smiled to herself. He would follow her. As soon as she had climbed through the portrait hole, she heard his footsteps behind her. She turned to face him.

"Oh, hi, Seamus," she said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at him. "I was just going to go sunbathing by the lake. Did you want something?"

"Uh, I was just wondering if…" he began, looking slightly flustered. Lavender took pity on him.

"Feel free to join me," she said with a wink, and turned slowly to leave. He fell in step with her and followed her all the way down to the big oak tree. Lavender stretched out under the tree, arching sensually. She saw Seamus' eyes rove over her scantily clad body hungrily.

"Hey, Seamus," she sighed, looking at him from under her long lashes.

"Y-yeah?" he gulped, getting really turned on just by her tone.

"Have you ever…_been_ with a girl?" she asked in a low voice. He stared at her.

"Uh, well…sort of, but it didn't exactly work…that well," he muttered, blushing. Lavender giggled and sat up to lean close to him.

"…would you like to?" she whispered. He gulped again, looking terrified, but so completely turned on that there was no refusing her. She smiled almost predatorily and kissed him thoroughly so that he came away gasping and lightheaded. "Is that a yes?"

"You bet it is," he panted, before diving in for another passionate kiss. He wove his fingers in her long brown hair and crushed her body to his. Lavender was impressed, very impressed. Seamus ran his hands down her back to the tie on the back of her bikini, tugging on it, but she pulled back.

"Wait a second!" she said. "I need to put up a charm. You're not secretly an exhibitionist, are you?" she asked, giggling slightly as he shook his head sheepishly. She took a moment to mutter a few well-chosen words and wave her wand around a bit until a large semi-transparent bubble surrounded them. There was no one nearby to give them funny looks, so they picked up where they had left off.

Seamus untied her bikini top and pulled it off, groaning as he exposed her soft, full breasts. Lavender tossed her hair and leaned backward as he massaged them tentatively. She pulled him down to suck on them, mewling quietly in pleasure. She pulled his hair slightly and he came up to kiss her again. She pulled his shirt off over his head and pressed herself up against him.

Lavender could feel Seamus' hardness pressing into her leg as he leaned over her, and she smiled into the kiss. Her fingers deftly unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down over his hips. He sat back and pushed them off, along with his shoes and socks. He laid back against the grass as she pulled his boxers down so that his 8-inch cock sprang free. She eyed it hungrily and began to pump it slowly. He moaned, biting his lip to keep from being louder.

"You've never had a blowjob either, have you, Seamus?" Lavender asked in a deceptively sweet tone, looking up at him through her lashes in a seductive way. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. "Then this should be fun for both of us." She smiled again and then took the head of his thick cock into her mouth and sucked. He let out a load groan and twisted his fingers into her hair.

She took in as much as she could, breathing through her nose, with taking her eyes off of his face. It was twisted in ecstasy, and the noises he was making were definitely getting her wet. He bucked involuntarily into her mouth, and she gagged around him. He yelled as her throat constricted around him and came into her throat with a loud yell. She swallowed it all and released him, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Oh my god, Lav," Seamus panted. "That was…fucking amazing!"

"You haven't seen anything yet," she promised. She laid herself out on top of him, stretching to kiss him, allowing him to taste his own cum. He must've liked it, because he moaned and pulled her closer. She could feel him getting hard again against her stomach, and she chuckled. "So eager. I like."

"Believe me, I do too."

"But now it's my turn," she added. She climbed off of him and laid down on her back. "Come on. There are a few things you need to learn how to do if you want to be with me." He sat up and, looking nervously down at her, lifted up her skirt. There was nothing under it. Not surprising, really. He gaped at her shaved, sopping wet pussy. She reached down to grab his hand and guided it to her opening. He began rubbing it and she moaned, encouraging him. He became bolder and slid a finger into her slick folds.

"Oh! Yeah," Lavender whimpered. He pumped it in and out of her slowly, watching her face change. "More, Seamus, please!" He obeyed and slid in a second finger. She bit her lip and groaned loudly, tweaking her own nipple. He had never seen anything so hot in his life! He sped up his movements, and her noises increased. "Oh, yes! Oh, Seamus, it feels so good! More, please, oh!" He added one more finger and she clenched down on them with a yell.

She collapsed back to the grass as he pulled his fingers out of her. He let her lay there for a moment, catching her breath, and then she sat up and began licking her juices off of his fingers. "That was so good, Seamus," she said between licks. "But now it's time for the real fun." Seamus gulped, suddenly a bit nervous. "Oh, no, just let me do all the work."

She pushed him back down onto his back and straddled him, the head of his hard cock brushing the lips of her pussy. They both moaned as she sat on him, plunging him into her wet depths. She stayed there for a moment, savoring the feeling of fullness. Then she lifted herself up very slowly, and pushed back down. Seamus took a hold of her hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and forcing her to move faster. He pulled her further down on him with a grunt.

"Oh, Lav, you're so fucking tight!" he groaned.

"Oh! Oh, yeah," Lavender sighed.

Suddenly, Seamus rolled over, putting him in a position of more control. He began sliding in and out of her faster, pulling her legs up over his shoulders. Lavender screamed in pleasure and threw her head back.

"OH! Oh, Seamus, oh yeah! Oh, fuck me harder! Oh, faster, please! Yes! Yeah, ah! Harder, oh please! Oh, fuck me with that big cock of yours! Oh, so big!" Lavender cried.

"Yeah! Yeah, you like that, don't you? You like my cock in your tight wet pussy? You want me to fuck you in your nasty little cunt, huh? Yeah, you're my little slut, aren't you? Oh, yeah, take it all, bitch!" Seamus groaned.

Lavender reached down between them to rub her clit frantically as she neared the breaking point. Seamus was moving as fast as he could, slamming into her harder than he would've thought possible. They knew that, though no one could see them, they could definitely be heard, but they didn't care about that. Lavender had lost all coherent though, preferring wordless screams of bliss, while Seamus grunted with every powerful thrust.

Lavender pinched her clit one more time and finally clenched around him, cumming so hard it was almost painful to them both. Seamus slammed into her a few more times and erupted inside of her with a strangled sort of yell. Then they collapsed together on the grass, panting and completely spent. They lay that way for a while, just trying to recover, and then Seamus pulled out of her and sat up.

"Lavender, that was amazing!" he said breathlessly.

"I know," she agreed, too exhausted to get up.

"So…what does this make us?" he asked in confusion. "Are we, like, dating, or something? Or was it just a one-time thing?"

"Well," Lavender said slowly as she hauled herself up to face him, "it may not be a _one_-time thing. But it's definitely not anything official. It was one of the best fucks I've ever had, I can't deny that, but I'm not looking for any relationships."

"Okay. I can deal with that," he said, nodded. She kissed him one more time and began getting dressed. They both pulled on all of their clothes and made sure they were presentable before Lavender removed the charm that hid them from view. The two of them trotted back up to the castle. Seamus headed to find Dean to tell him what had just happened, and Lavender went to find Hermione and Ginny.


End file.
